Trials of Sydney
by AnGeLbAbS81
Summary: A few ups and downs within a year for Texas Ranger Sydney Cooke. My first Walker, Texas Ranger FanFic. Appreciate the reviews. THANKS! Chapter 6 is now up last chapter for this fic. Enjoy
1. Trials of Sydney Chapter 1

Title: Trials of Sydney Chapt. 1

Rated: PG-13

Author: Babs

Disclaimer: I own nothing... at least what is in this story, except for the idea and any made-up characters.

Texas Ranger Sydney Cooke couldn't believe the sight that greeted her as she turned onto the street she lived on. In front of her apartment complex were multiple fire trucks, extinguishing the last of the flames. Thick, black smoke escaped from the broken windows and the roof. She recognized a few of the spectators as people that lived in the same apartment complex.

Sydney parked her car and got out to watch the last of the flames to be put out by the firefighters. She realized that most the damage was on the top floor on the right side, where her apartment was located. Her gut instinct already told her that the fire started in her apartment, even though she wasn't home. She started to rewind time, trying to recall if she left anything on, but she could remember turning off everything; the oven, the lights, unplugged her curling iron and hair dryer.

So, what could have caused the fire?

"Sydney!" her neighbor called her over. Sydney turned her away from the building just as the roof caved in, collapsing the entire right side of the building, taking the bottom floor apartments with it.

'I hope everyone got out safely,' she thought to herself as she stopped next to Eleanor Campbell, a young newlywed.

"Hi, Eleanor," Sydney greeted as she looked at the building the firefighters gathered to discuss what happened.

"I can't believe it, Sydney," Eleanor began in disbelief. "After all Greg and I went through to get the place. Everything we owned, gifts from our wedding day are all gone."

Sydney felt pity for the Campbell's' now. It is hard to start out on your own.

"I'm sorry," Sydney told the 19 year old. "Where is Greg?"

"Working the midnight shift. I'll have to go and tell him."

"I'll drop you off," Sydney offered. She knew the Campbell's only had one vehicle, which Greg drove to work. "I'm going have to find a place to stay tonight as well."

Eleanor was about to answer when a couple firefighters, along with a police officer, walked towards them. "Ma'ams," the police officer began. "Do you reside here?"

"Yes, sir, both of us," Eleanor answered.

"Officer Duncan," the officer introduced. "Please, come with me and fill out some information."

"Texas Ranger Sydney Cooke," Sydney introduced herself, using her title out of habit.

"Eleanor Campbell."

The officer, Eleanor, and Sydney walked towards his car and handed each of them a sheet of paper, filled with contact information, which apartment was theirs, and whether or not they had insurance.

Sydney waited while Eleanor finished with her paperwork before biding the officer a farewell and taking Eleanor to her husbands' job.

"Thanks a lot Sydney," Eleanor said as she got out of Sydney's car. "If we need anything, I'll call you."

"Alright. Bye, Eleanor," Sydney said as Eleanor closed the passenger side door and went inside the gas station which her husband worked.

Sydney pulled away and began to drive. She didn't know where she would be staying tonight. Pulling over at the 24 hours Denny's, Sydney went inside and ordered her a coffee. She was now depressed to realize that everything she owned was most likely destroyed.

* * *

"Mmmm... Francis," a sweet female voice purred in Francis Gage's ear as he felt a small feminine hand tease his chest.

Gage got his eyes opened slightly to look at the blonde next to him. He smiled at her and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"You know," Gage began slowly, "I usually never let a woman sleep here. Makes it too personal. I may make an exception for you though."

"Glad to hear it," the female purred again, nipping his earlobe.

Gage groaned and turned her to her back just as the doorbell rang. He sighed as the female told him not to get it, that the person on the other side would go away. He would have agreed with her, but the next ringing was long and annoying and impatient. Gage stood up, silently apologized, and pulled on his slacks. He finished zipping and fastened them as he reached the door. He pulled it open and was about to rudely ask the person on the other side what did he want or to go away until he saw who stood before him, looking so unsure of herself.

"Shorty," Gage greeted in shock. Sydney did not look entirely like herself. She looked like herself, but she wasn't carrying herself as she usually does. She had an unsure look on her face and her eyes spoke sadness.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Trials of Sydney Chapter 2

Title: Trials of Sydney Chapt. 2  
Rated: PG-13  
Author: Babs  
Disclaimer: I own nothing... at least what is in this story, except for the idea and any made-up characters.

Sydney looked at him, and attempted sarcasms, "Are you going to invite me in or would you prefer knock your butt to the ground?"

Gage knew better and slid the door open for her to come in. "What brings you here in the middle of the night? And don't tell me you were out taking a walk, because we don't live that close to each other."

"I was out for a drive, then," Sydney replied as she made herself comfortable on the couch.

Gage shut and locked the door and joined her. Looking at her tighter than work jeans she adorned and the smaller than life tank she sported and the way her hair was done up, in curls and flashy, Gage reasoned she was going out to have some fun, but why in the world would she stop by his place.

"So, are you headed someplace that happened to be near my place?" Gage asked, remembering that there was a warm female in his bed getting cold.

Sydney looked down at herself and remembered how boring going to that bar was. 'You can trust him,' Syd told herself. 'He'll let you stay.' Looking up, she smiled slightly at Gage.

"Listen, Gage," she began. "I need a place to stay, please."

"What about your place?" Gage asked.

And before Sydney could answer, the blonde from Gage's bed spoke up. "Francis, darlin', the bed is..." She stopped as she saw Sydney. "Who is this?"

They both looked up to see her wearing Gage's bathrobe and looking annoyed.

That lightened Sydney's mood and she began to laugh, more to herself. "Oh my God. I interrupted an intimate moment." She was slightly embarrassed about it, but mostly it amused her.

"Yeah," the lady said.

Gage found his voice, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember the female's name. "This is my partner at the Texas Rangers, Sydney Cooke."

"Hi," Sydney said between giggles. "I am sorry that I intruded, Gage. I just never thought you had a personal life." She teased him.

Sydney stood up, bid them a farewell and headed towards the door.

"Syd, you never answered my question," Gage stopped her within a few feet of the door.

Sydney turned around and shook her head. "Doesn't matter. You have company and I do not want to intrude. I'll just find a hotel." She turned back towards the door.

Gage placed a hand on Sydney's arm and she spun around. It was her natural instinct to go after anyone that surprised her. She was about a lay a round house kick to him before she stopped. "Sorry Gage. Old habits die hard." She sighed. Looking to the impatient blonde to Gage, she said. "My apartment complex caught fire."

Without missing a beat, Gage noticed a moment weakness for Sydney and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, Shorty. Of course you can stay here."

"What about the blonde?" Sydney asked quietly, against his chest.

"I'll just send her on her way," Gage told her and released Sydney. He walked up to the female escorting her back to the bedroom.

Sydney could hear quiet voices, Gage explaining the situation, the female getting angry. Sydney knew she should have made her escape, but something told her to stay. A few minutes later, the blonde came storming out of Gage's bedroom, fully dressed and furious, and Sydney had to jump out of the way.

"Goodbye, Francis," she spat and slammed the door behind her.

"Honestly, Gage," Sydney finally spoke to Gage, who was still wearing just his slacks. "I could have found a hotel. It's not tourism season or anything."

"Hey, what are friends for," Gage replied. "You want something to drink?"

"No, I just want to get some sleep," Sydney replied as she sat back down on the couch.

Gage escaped to the bedroom, grabbed a pillow and a couple of blankets. "Can you tell me what happened?" he asked as he gave the stuff to Sydney.

"I suppose." Sydney was still awake on the caffeine she consumed at Denny's.

Gage took a seat next to her and Sydney began to tell him of what happened and what she saw.

"Were you home when it started?" Gage asked.

Sydney had to laugh. "No, I was out."

"Out?" Gage questioned. "And..."

"I went to a bar I heard about," Sydney told him. "Like you, I was looking for some fun after that last assignment. You found yours and sent yours away."

"Yeah, for you," Gage told her in all seriousness. "You are my good friend and I couldn't have let you stay in a motel. What are friends for?" He gave her one of his charming smiles.

"Thanks, Gage," she told him. Just then, Sydney's cell phone rang. She excused herself and answered. "Hello?"

After a few minutes on the phone, she hung up. "Oh, God..." she cried out. She looked at Gage as tears began to stream down her face. Gage was immediately at her side, comforting her, which made Sydney feel weak.

"Tell me who that was and what's happening," Gage almost pleaded and Sydney remained silent. "Please."

She looked at him and nodded, heading back to the couch. Gage continued to caress her, comfort her. "That was one of the investigators from my apartment fire. He informed me that the fire began in my apartment and looked like it..." she paused and looked directly at him.

"Looked like what?" Gage encouraged.

"Arson," Sydney told him. "Everything I owned was destroyed, along with three other apartments in the complex." She thought of the Campbell's and wanted to scream in anger.

"I'm sorry, Syd," Gage comforted, not knowing what else to do.

"Don't worry about me, Gage," Sydney informed. "There were 3 other families that are now homeless, including the Campbell's, who are newlyweds. They shouldn't have been put in danger because of my job! Not to mention those others who lived there. Their apartments have a lot of smoke damage and they won't be able to move back in until its' all cleaned and safe." Sydney felt like punching something, becoming angry that someone would endanger others lives.

"Syd, it's not your fault," Gage reassured her as he noticed the look in her eyes. "Hey, calm down. Sydney, everything will be okay."

Sydney glared daggers at Gage. She wanted to punch him out for being right. She took a few deeps breaths and let them out slowly. "I guess what bugs me the most is it was arson. Someone, and I have no idea who, wanted me dead."

Gage grabbed her lightly by the shoulders to face him. Bending down, meeting her in the eyes, Gage saw that Sydney was confused and hurting and angry. He hated seeing her like that and without permission, from her or him; he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

It was a shock to them both, but Gage in his aroused state and Sydney feeling vulnerable, the kiss was heaven. Sydney wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, bringing their bodies close together. They fell onto the couch together, both clinging to each other for life. What was meant to be a comforting kiss turned into hot and heavy kiss between the partners. The kissing turned into full blown passion as they began to remove their clothing and fulfilled the desire they shared between each other.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Trials of Sydney Chapter 3

Title: Trials of Sydney Chapt. 3  
Rated: PG-13  
Author: Babs  
Disclaimer: I own nothing... at least what is in this story, except for the idea and any made-up characters.

Sydney and Gage moved to his bedroom after their round of love making. By dawns early light, Sydney had stirred and woken up without Gage waking. She looked down at his sleeping frame and smiled. While deep down she felt guilty about what had happened last night, she found herself content. Slipping out of the bed, she pulled on her clothes and bent down and kissed Gage on the forehead.

"Nothing will ever be the same again," she whispered to him. She prayed that their working relationship as partners would remain the same. She had doubt. She walked to the kitchen and found a pad of paper near the phone and scribbled a message for Gage. Grabbing her purse, she unlocked the door and headed to her car.

He would most likely call her after he wakes and find the message she had left and she prepared for the call, but she had to go check out the remains of the apartment complex she lived in and talk to investigators. When she arrived, there was a security detail while some of the families went through the remains as well as the investigators.

"Texas Ranger Cooke," Sydney introduced herself to the head of the investigation. "I received a call from you late last night. I just want to see if you found anything else out."

The investigator nodded. "Investigator Brian Fox," he introduced himself. "We found a residue of a pipe-like bomb and since we found most the damage to your apartment, we assumed it was where it started. Any idea who might have wanted to cause you harm?"

Sydney just chuckled. "I have no idea who would want such a thing, but I'm sure I have pissed a lot of people off. It's part of my job."

"A Texas Ranger, correct?" Fox asked and Sydney nodded.

"Listen, am I going to be interrogated about the many lives I have ruined, how many criminals I put behind bars for life? Because if so, you may as well just go to personal records to find my list of arrests. It would take too long to tell you all of them myself and I would miss some. I give you full permission to do so. Because I would like to find that bastard myself."

"We will look into it and give you a call if anything else comes up," Fox told her. "I am sorry about your apartment."

"Thanks," Sydney sighed and returned to her vehicle. She had to go shopping for some new clothes and a new place. As she got into her car, her cell phone rang and startled her. Looking at the caller ID, she expected Gage's number to show up, but it was the Walker's.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Oh! Good, you're alright!" came Alex's voice. "Walker and I read about the fire to your apartment complex in the paper this morning and were worried. Are you okay?"

"Hi, Alex. Yeah, I am fine. I wasn't home when the fire started." Sydney knew she would have to inform Walker about the arson and how it started in her apartment. "How's Angela?" Sydney changed the subject, not wanting to talk about the fire anymore.

"She is teething and giving her father a hard time." In the background, Sydney could hear Angela screaming at the top of her lungs. She barely heard Walker yell something to Alex and soon she was talking to Walker and not Alex as Alex went off to put some orajel on Angela's gums.

"Hey, Syd... heard about the fire and glad to hear that you're okay," Walker told her. "Listen, if you need a place to stay until you find another place, you are welcomed here."

Sydney had to laugh. After hearing Angela, she would rather not. "No, thanks. I am staying with a friend." She didn't exactly lie.

"Well, you know you have a place if you need one," Walker informed her. In the background, she heard Alex's voice soothing Angela. "Now go to papa and let me talk with Auntie Syd."

Sydney assumed Walker took Angela and Alex returned to the phone. "Sorry about that. Walker was having a bit of a problem putting orajel on her gums. So, did Walker offer you a place to stay?"

"Yeah, thanks. But I will be staying with a friend. Listen, I will see you two tomorrow at the office. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

Sydney hung up her phone just as it rang again. This time it was Gage. She picked it up, half-smiling. "Hi, Gage."

"Why didn't you wake me before you left?" Gage immediately asked.

"Because you looked so cute sleeping," Sydney replied. "Listen... last night... was a mistake. Things got out of hand." She hated telling him this. "Tomorrow, when we see each other at work, lets just pretend it never happened. I do not want to ruin our work friendship. Please Gage."

Sydney could hear loud, annoyed breathing coming from Gage. "Look, Sydney. What happened last night was the best sex I have ever had. How could we pretend it never happened?" There was a pause before he continued. "I will not promise you anything. Are you coming back tonight to my place?"

"I don't think that is wise. I will see you tomorrow morning at work. Bye, Gage."

Sydney hung up her phone and started her car. First find a hotel to stay at and then get some new clothes.

Sydney felt nervous as she entered Company B. Sure, she had great sex with her partner on Saturday night, but she was the one to tell Gage to pretend it never happened. She found the office to be almost empty and sat down at her desk and turned on her computer. She found a nice hotel suite to stay at for a generous weekly rate as well as some new clothes. She was looking through her email and hadn't realized that her partner and Trivette came in, laughing.

"Hey, looks who is here. I heard about the fire at your apartment complex. The investigators believe it was arson," Trivette said to Sydney. Sydney vaguely nodded, not wanting to talk about it.

"Where did you stay last night?" Gage asked her.

Sydney looked up and across her desk to her partner. "I am staying at a nice hotel who offered me generous weekly rates."

"You could have stayed at my place for nothing," Gage responded, which got Sydney to look away. She knew what was in that head of his. She shook her head and continued to go through her emails.

Hours later, Sydney was still at her computer. She began to review her own file, seeing who she had arrested recently and if any relatives were trying to kill her. Walker had came in with Angela, which had Sydney briefly distracted. Angela was much calmer today and jabbering up a storm, though nobody knew what she was saying. Angela had her curly blonde hair in a small ponytail at the top of her head and her blue eyes were looking around in awe at her fathers' workplace.

Angela began to squirm in Walker's arms and held her hands out to Sydney, who was paying no attention.

"Hey, Syd," Walker called out to her twice before Sydney looked up to see Angela reaching for her.

Sydney smiled and eased the 10 month old out of Walker's arms and into her own. "When is Alex going to pick her up?" Sydney questioned.

"Alex has a case to work on, so she is staying with me, unless an emergency comes up. If that happens, I have to take her by the H.O.P.E. Center. Alex feels we are working too much and don't get to spend much time with her."

"Ah," was all Sydney said as she began to make funny faces at Angela, who then began to squirm delightfully in her arms and giggle.

"You know what, you'll make a good mother someday," Gage whispered near Sydney as he got up to go get a cup of coffee. Sydney wanted to laugh. Not her, never.

Company B got lucky for the day. No emergency, so Angela stayed with them all day, taking a nap in the port-a-crib and enjoying the attention. Around five that evening, Alex called to tell Walker she was coming over and they could head home.

Before leaving, Alex knelt next to Sydney. "Did you want to come over for dinner?" Alex invited.

"No, thanks," Sydney responded. "Raincheck, okay?"

"Okay. Have a good night." Alex stood and took Angela from her husbands' arms. "And how was my sweet girl today?"

"She behaved herself," Walker told Alex as she headed out. "Night!" He called back to his partner and the junior rangers. Trivette left a few minutes later, leaving Gage and Sydney alone.

"What have you been working on that has been keeping you distracted today?" Gage asked, leaning over his desk.

"Looking up past criminals I have arrested and see if they have escaped, paroled, or something and would try to kill me," Sydney responded without looking up from the current file.

"You know you can't run away from what happened on Saturday," Gage whispered to her. "I decided to be cool about it around Walker and Trivette, but what was between us is real."

"I was out of my head," Sydney told him firmly. "Everything just seemed to hit me at the same time and I felt out of control of myself." She would not admit to herself that Gage was right.

"Deny it all you want," Gage told her harshly. Gage stood up, grabbed his things and left for the night.

After Gage left, Sydney couldn't concentrate on her work. She picked up a few files and turned off her computer. One of the files she accidentally picked up was for the most recent case the Rangers had worked on. Alex had left it on Sydney's desk to file.

Returning to the hotel, Sydney sat down on the small table and took the first file to look over. Drake Summers, a pyromaniac that Gage and Sydney caught the year before after he went a spree, setting fires to mostly government buildings and offices. He died in his cell after getting hold of some matches and starting a fire in his cell that killed him along with his jail-mates. Sydney closed the file and placed it aside. She went through a few more files before coming upon the most recent case they closed.

As she began to read, memories of those six months flooded back to her. Walker had never meant for it to go on that long and she knew that, but being undercover for that long with a convict, Sydney just wanted to rid herself of those six months. Waylon Morris was just sentenced to life in prison without parole, which made Sydney happy. The guy ran everything from prostitution to drug dealing to illegal arm sales. The first attempts by the Dallas PD had failed to nab him for long, so the Texas Rangers intervened, sending Sydney undercover. The first month Sydney had enough information on this guy to give him the death penalty, but the information she collected became only hear-say when the reports she had disappeared. Morris became very suspicious and cautious after that. He never let on that he knew her secret, but he kept her with him at all times and moved his operations.

After two more months, and no contact with the Rangers, Sydney was ready to escape, to try and get in contact with her partner. Morris watched her like a hawk though and she never had a chance. Morris had made her his private property and wouldn't let her go anywhere without a body guard or himself. She was all but ready to give up and make her escape by the fourth month. That was when Morris decided to tell her what he knew of her. She was cuffed and placed in a makeshift cell. Morris didn't want to kill her, but wanted to make her suffer. She remembered getting a few meals a week, along with water. By the fifth month, Walker, Trivette, and Gage had found Morris and his gang and rescued her. Because of the trials she endured, and even though she told them she would be fine, Sydney saw a psychologist for six weeks, 3 times a week, to make sure she was still fit for duty. The psychologist deemed her to be fine and able to work again. That was just a week and a half ago.

Sydney closed the file and placed it with the others. She glanced at the clock and sighed. It was already midnight. Sydney changed into her night clothes and went to bed, with Morris and the trials she endured in her head.

Sydney was awaked by the ringing of her cell phone the next morning. After tossing and turning for a few hours, Sydney finally drifted off to sleep without Morris in her head. Reaching blindly, she picked up her cell phone.

"Hello?" she greeted tiredly.

"Sydney, it's Walker," Walker greeted on the other end. "I realize that you have been through a lot, but we have a new case that just came to our attention." Sydney finally opened her eyes to look at the time.

"I'm sorry, Walker," Sydney apologized. "I had a really rough night. I'll be there in 30 minutes."

Sydney hung up her phone and quickly showered, dressed, and was ready to work in record time. She made it to the office just a little after her designated time and apologized again. She placed the files on her desk to file later and joined in around Walker's desk to get the 411 on the new case.

The case took two weeks to solve and catch who was behind it. During those two weeks, Sydney kept in contact with the investigators. Nothing was found for real evidence and news came to her that they need to focus on other matters. They told her they will keep it and if any new evidence came along, they will investigate more.

Sydney understood. She was at her desk when the news came and Walker noticed Sydney's disappointed face. He stood up and walked over to her desk.

"Everything okay, Sydney?" Walker asked, leaning on the side of her desk.

Sydney looked up and gave a slight nod. "Everything is fine. That was the investigators from the apartment complex arson. They said they have to put it on the back shelf for now. They believe it was a one act show."

"I'm sorry Syd," Walker told her.

"Do you think I can do my own investigation?" Sydney asked. "I believe it was aimed towards me from someone I arrested in the past."

"I don't see why not," Walker informed her. "But if something comes up, you may have to put it on hold."

"Understand," Sydney nodded.

Four weeks later, Sydney was unable to come up with anything. She was ready to give up, when her phone rang.

"Ranger Cooke," she answered.

"Hey, it's Investigator Fox," Brian responded. "During a drug bust, the DEA picked up Henry Morris. We found the same type of pipe bombs that destroyed your apartment complex. Now, we can't be certain, but we may have our arsonist. We are investigating deeper."

"That's good. I'll help you in any way I can. Thanks."

"No problem. I'll call you with more information later."

Sydney hung up the phone and smiled. "Walker, they may have found the arsonist," Sydney informed him.

"That's great, Sydney," Walker responded. "How?"

Sydney explained the situation. Gage and Trivette over heard the conversation and congratulated her and were glad that everything might be turning to the bright side. Walker and Trivette left for lunch, leaving Gage and Sydney alone. This was the first time in the past six weeks that things settled down. Neither Gage nor Sydney really forgot about that Saturday and Gage looked ready to bring it up. Just Sydney's luck, the phone rang and Sydney picked it up.

It was Brian Fox. During interrogation, Henry Morris snapped and admitted to the arson, wanting Sydney dead for the bringing his older brother, Waylon, down and sentenced to life. When Sydney got off the phone, she looked at Gage.

"Henry Morris admitted to the arson, and you are not going to believe this," Sydney began. "He is Waylon Morris' younger bother. He was trying to kill me because I brought Waylon down."

"Waylon Morris?" Gage questioned, trying to remember where he heard the name before. "Oh! I'm glad they caught him. And now I am extra glad that you were not home at the time."

"I'm just glad it is over," Sydney told him. "Not that I can replace my personal possessions."

"How's the new place working out?" Gage asked. "I would like to come by and see it sometime."

"It's not quite home yet," Sydney admitted. "With the insurance, I managed to get furniture and new appliances. It's nice to have new furniture, but it is not the same."

There was a moment of silence, before Gage spoke again. "Did you want to go grab a bite to eat?"

Sydney was feeling hungry and nodded. 'They would keep their chats strictly business,' Sydney told herself, grabbing her coat and slipping it on as she and Gage headed out the door to eat.

It was two weeks later; Henry Morris received the maximum number of years in prison for attempted murder of a Texas Ranger and arson, along with the drug dealing. Henry was joining his brother Waylon in jail.

Sydney arrived at work, just as Alex and Walker did. Alex noticed Sydney not looking so well.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" Alex asked Sydney as they approached Company B headquarters.

"I don't know," Sydney told Alex. "I couldn't keep down my breakfast this morning. I think I might be coming down with the flu."

"You should go to the doctor. I'm sure Walker will let you take the day off."

"No, really..." Sydney tried to stop Alex before Alex told Walker. Walker looked from Sydney and back to his wife.

"You're right, she looks unusually pale," Walker noticed and walked towards her. "Go on, Sydney and take care of yourself."

Sydney didn't feel like arguing and on the way out to her car, called her doctor for an appointment.

Sydney was sitting in her doctor's office that afternoon after unsuccessfully eating lunch.

"I can't seem to keep anything down, but I'm hungry," she informed the doctor.

"Have you tried eating soup, dry toast?" the doctor asked.

"No."

"Well, let me go ahead run some tests and then I can tell you if it's the flu or something else." The doctor turned on his heel to leave.

A couple hours later, Sydney was leaving the doctor's office with the results in her hands. She couldn't believe it. Nope, she didn't have the flu. She was pregnant with her partner's child.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Trials of Sydney Chapter 4

Title: Trials of Sydney Chapt. 4  
Rated: PG-13  
Author: Babs  
Disclaimer: I own nothing... at least what is in this story, except for the idea and any made-up characters.

At the Walker's ranch that evening, Alex cleaned up after dinner as Walker played with Angela on the floor. They hadn't heard from Sydney since she left that morning.

"Walker," Alex began as she sat down on the couch after cleaning the kitchen. Walker looked up from Angela to look at his wife. "Something is nagging at me. The way Sydney could hold herself fine, except she couldn't hold down food."

"What are you talking about?" Walker asked, watching Angela pull herself up on the coffee table and walked towards her mother, using the table for support.

"The symptoms are very familiar," Alexis informed her husband smiling at Angela. "And it's not exactly flu season. I think she might be pregnant."

It took Walker a minute to absorb what his wife was saying. "Sydney, pregnant? I don't know about that one, Alex."

"Walker, I recognize the early symptoms. I went through the same. She couldn't hold down her breakfast, she felt fine after that, a little pale in the face. She even looked tired." Alex picked up Angela as she reached for her mother.

Walker considered the way Sydney felt this morning. "I still don't know. Sydney would tell us if she is pregnant."

"Maybe I should call her and see how she is doing," Alex remarked as she reached for the phone.

Walker stopped her and smiled. "She'll call us when she is ready. Maybe she couldn't get an appointment until tomorrow. I'm sure she is fine. Now, let's get Angela b-a-t-h-e-d and put to b-e-d."

Alex recognized the expression on her husband's face and smiled. "Alright, Mr. Walker. I think you are right."

Walker and Alex bathed their daughter and put her to bed. Angela was tired, giving her parents no problems as they laid her in her crib. She curled up, her forefinger going into her mouth. Unlike most babies, Angela preferred her forefinger over her thumb.

Alex and Walker headed to their bedroom, ready for some alone time with each other.

* * *

Sydney managed to eat dry toast for dinner and was able to keep it down. After her appointment, she picked up her prenatal vitamins and headed directly home. The doctor had also given her a few pamphlets on pregnancy and recommended some books to read. She may just borrow from Alex when she got around to telling everyone, especially Gage.

Thinking of Gage, she recalled what he had said the Monday after the arson to her apartment while she held Angela. She lightly touched her abdominal. She was going to be a mother now. Her thoughts drifted to her job as a Texas Ranger. No way would she be able to fight criminals with a bulging belly, meaning she would be stuck with a desk job. She could always resign, leave Dallas, and start a new life. That wouldn't be fair to Gage, though. He had the right to know. Looking at the phone, she was ready to call him, when the doorbell rang. She stood up and answered the door, almost surprised to see Gage there.

"You looked through my file," Sydney accused teasingly.

"No, actually, I asked Walker for the address," Gage responded. "He was surprised you hadn't told me yet."

"We've been too busy for me to tell you," Sydney told him, stepping aside, silently letting him enter. "Would you like something to drink?"

Gage stepped in and shook his head. "No, I'm okay. I don't want to stay long. I heard you weren't feeling good this morning and was sent home. How're you felling now?"

"I'm better," Sydney responded. "I will be back at the office tomorrow."

"That's good to hear." They stood near the door still and Gage bent down and kissed her forehead. "Get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow." He opened the door and exited.

Sydney remained rooted to the spot for a little bit. Gage had surprised her by kissing her. He had been so casual since that night and respected her for her choices. She unglued herself and went to the window, watching Gage drive away. She decided at that moment that she would tell him the truth. She would not resign from something she loves so dearly and run away. But Gage had to understand... she was not about to turn her life completely around for him.

* * *

The next morning, Sydney had a box of crackers and a water bottle with her as she entered Company B headquarters. Walker was at his desk, coming in early to get some reports finished. Alex was sitting on a chair across from his desk as Angela played on the floor. Everyone would be arriving soon, and Alex would be leaving for her job, so now was a good of time to tell Walker and Alex. She would tell Gage in private, because she already knew that it would be a long talk.

"Good morning," Sydney greeted them as she walked in, placing the crackers and bottle on her desk.

"'Morning," Walker and Alex greeted in unison as Angela crawled towards her. "I see you are feeling better," Alex added.

"Not really," Sydney responded as she approached them, Angela pulling herself up on Sydney's leg. "Not now, Angela. I can't hold you." She looked back up to see Walker and Alex staring at her, waiting for her to continue.

"I went to the doctor's yesterday. I don't have to flu, but I will be having a baby in 6 to 7 months," Sydney informed.

"I told you," Alex said to Walker before turning to smile at Sydney. "Congratulations!" Alex stood up and hugged her friend. Sydney hugged back. Walker stood up and went to her side. "Yeah, congrats."

Alex released Sydney and picked up Angela. "We will have to get together and you can borrow my books," Alex told Sydney. "I better get going though." She planted a kiss on her husband's lips. Walker then kissed Angela on her head. Alex departed, leaving Walker and Sydney alone until the others arrived.

Sydney could tell Walker had a lot of questions forming in his mind, and quickly Sydney began to tell him. "I know I will be assigned to a desk job and I won't be able to do field work. I accepted it last night. But I still want my job and would like to return to field work after I have the baby."

Walker nodded. "I'm sure we can work something out, Sydney. Have you told Gage yet?"

"No, and don't mention anything yet. I want to tell him myself," Sydney responded, hoping she didn't sound too obvious.

"We may have to set him up with a temp-ranger until you return."

"I know. You can talk to him next week about it. I will have told him by then."

Walker nodded. "Alright." Walker returned to his desk, and continued to work as Sydney sat at her desk.

By 9 o'clock, Gage and Trivette were at work as well. They were both happy to see Sydney back. They both showed their concerns about coming to work if she was still 'ill', but she just told them that she would be okay. If they got a call to go on field work, Sydney would just stay behind at headquarters.

Alex arrived at 5:30 that evening to pick up Walker. Bidding them and Trivette a goodnight and hushing Alex before she spilt the beans, Gage and Sydney were the only ones left.

"I know this is short notice, but since we have tomorrow off," Gage began as he slipped on his coat. "Do you want to go to a movie?"

Sydney was caught off guard by the question as she, too, put her coat on.

"Just as friends, Syd," Gage assured her. "I know you aren't feeling that great. We could always just rent some and watch it at one of our places if you don't want to go to the theatre."

Sydney nodded and grabbed her purse. "I'd like that. That is, going to the theatre for a movie. Anything good playing?"

"I guess we will see when we get there," Gage told her, holding the door open for her as the exited headquarters. "I'll pick you up in an hour?" It was phrased as a question.

Sydney looked unsure but shook the feeling. "Yeah."

* * *

An hour later, Gage picked Sydney up from her apartment. Gage wore black jeans and a button up maroon shirt. Sydney wore a pair of her black jeans, a beige tank top and a button up beige shirt, left unbuttoned. They were both in nice, but comfortable clothing.

"I would offer dinner," Gage began as he dove towards the cinema. "But I don't think you would be able to keep it down."

"Good thinking," Sydney responded. In her purse were crackers and water, just in case.

They arrived at the movie cinema and agreed on a movie. A couple hours later, Gage drove Sydney back to her apartment complex.

"Thanks for the movie," Sydney told him as he parked. Looking unsure for a brief second, Sydney continued. "Would you like to come up?" She had to tell him.

Gage nodded and turned off the engine. They walked in silence up to her apartment and once inside, Sydney delayed a little longer. "Would you like something to drink?" she offered.

"Coke if you have it. If not, water is fine," Gage responded, looking around the living room of her new place. Sydney disappeared to the kitchen with her water and his coke. "Nice place. Insurance paid for new furniture?"

"Yeah. The insurance went through and gave me how much they thought I should have. They were reluctant, considering it was arson, but with some help, they coughed up the money. I don't think they like me anymore."

Gage laughed, accepting his drink and sitting down on the couch. "It's nice."

"I thought so too when I bought it," Sydney told him, sitting in a matching chair.

There was an extended period of silent as they drank their drinks. Finally, Gage spoke up, "is it home yet?"

"It's almost there," Sydney responded. "Like I said, I can't replace my personal collection of photos and all, but it is slowly becoming homey."

"Good."

Another silent session and Sydney took a deep breath. 'Here goes nothing,' she thought to herself. Turning her full attention to where Gage sat, she began. "Gage, I need to tell you something."

Gage put down his drink and looked at her. He knew there was something Sydney was keeping from him and the look on her face said that he was about to find out what that was. He nodded, giving her the sign to continue.

"Gage, first and foremost, I value my independence." Gage knew that. She had an independent streak as a big as Texas. "When I tell you this, I don't want you to start hovering over me and feel the need to protect me. I know you won't do it purposely, you are a caring guy."

Gage was ready to burst from all the anxiety that she was causing him. "What is it Sydney?"

Taking a few deep breaths, she turned away from him and then turned back. She couldn't chicken out now. "Gage, I'm pregnant."

The look on Gage's face would have been comical if the situation wasn't a serious situation. And since Gage still looked like he was trying to figure out what had hit him, Sydney threw another shocker.

"It's yours," she said, feeling better now that she had told him.

Gage was speechless. A millions things were rolling through his head but nothing was coming out of his mouth.

"Say something, please," Sydney finally spoke after Gage hadn't said anything for a few moments.

"Marry me?" Gage asked, not fully sure himself.

Sydney laughed. "No. I told you that I don't want anything from you. Don't try to woo me into a relationship." Since Gage remained silent, Sydney decided to tell him what was on her mind. "You are the father. You were the last man I was with and the timing works out. I am not denying you fatherhood. I want you to be in the child's life, but I am not ready for marriage. You can come to my check ups and even watch me grow big with the baby. But I do not want you hovering over me. I have talked to Walker, he is assigning you a temp partner and I will be assigned to desk detail. This is the way I want it."

Gage was still looking at her and finally shook his head clear. "You want to set some rules." He understood why, but he didn't like that. He wasn't raised a fool. He would take responsibility for his actions. "First, Sydney... I am sorry I didn't protect us that night. I don't regret that night, though. And now that night left you pregnant. Sydney, I want to take responsibility for my actions, but your set of rules won't allow me to."

"I don't want marriage right now," Sydney informed him again. "You can still be a father to your child without marrying me."

"I know. I'll be a good husband."

Sydney nodded. "I know you would, but, again, I do not want marriage right now. Gage, I like my freedom, my independence. You are my best friend and you are the father of our child. Let's keep it that way for now."

It took Gage a few minutes to sort everything out in his mind. Sydney was pregnant with his child. A little girl and boy would be growing inside her, looking like them. If it was a girl, she would have her mother's dark hair and lovely eyes. If it was a boy, he would be big like him. At least she would let him be around and she would not deny him his child. "Agreed, Sydney," he finally spoke. "Let's play it by ear and see what happens. I can't promise you that I will not be protective. You already know I will."

"You will always be apart of the child's life, I will never deny you that," Sydney reassured him.

"Thanks, Syd." Gage stood up and went to her. He bent down, hugging her lightly and kissing her lightly on the lips. He would not let it go any farther than that. He wanted to, but couldn't.

Sydney stared up at him and smiled. "You're welcome." Deep down, they knew what each other were really thanking and welcoming for. Gage had always wanted a child and happy that it was with Sydney and not the blonde. He was also thankful that since he did impregnate her, she would not abort the child. Sydney knew Gage wanted a family and noticed the desire for one ever since Alex told them of her pregnancy and once Angela was born, Gage's desire for a child increased when he saw Angela. Now, they were going to have a child. If Sydney was true to herself, she was actually quite thrilled herself.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Trials of Sydney Chapter 5

Title: Trials of Sydney Chapt. 5  
Rated: PG-13  
Author: Babs  
Disclaimer: I own nothing... at least what is in this story, except for the idea and any made-up characters.  
Special Notes: I'm not going to write the whole pregnancy, but do flashbacks of some points I think should be there. Flashbacks will be in _italics_. Thanks again for the reviews.

In her eight month of pregnancy, Sydney began to get a little antsy. He co-workers would say different, though. She had no complications and felt fine, but the bulge of her abdominal caused uncomfortable nights and restless days of sitting at her desk. Standing up from her computer, she stretched and began to walk around Company B headquarters. The office was almost empty. The senior rangers and Gage were out on an assignment. As she stood at the window, looking out into Dallas' skyline, her mind reflected on her first prenatal checkup.

* * *

_"Is this your first pregnancy?" her new OB doctor, Dr. Lillian McCoy asked as Sydney was escorted into the doctor's exam room. She was a friendly doctor and Sydney liked her. Sydney nodded and looked behind her at Gage. Gage was unsure of himself as he took a seat on one of the chairs in the room as Sydney sat on the exam table._

_"So, how long have you two been married?" Dr. McCoy asked as she began getting a few instruments ready._

_"We're not married," Sydney and Gage responded in unison._

_"We are partners at Company B Texas Ranger headquarters," Sydney added._

_"You are Texas Rangers?" the doctor asked. "That must be an exciting job."_

_"Yeah, it is," Gage said and Sydney nodded in agreement._

_Lillian smiled. "Basically, today all we need is blood and urine test, which was already taken and I need to review your physical health and history. And, of course, at the end, you can ask me anything and point out any concerns you may have."_

_The routine checkup went well and the tests came out good. The question and answer session took a little longer than planned, as Gage asked multiple questions, concerned with Sydney and the well-being of his child. The doctor assured Gage that as long as Sydney takes her vitamins and eats right and exercise regularly, they will be fine. The doctor handed Sydney pamphlets about a variety of exercises she can do, what needs to be ate, and what to avoid if possible._

_As they exited, Gage looked at Sydney. "You were calm in there," Gage observed. "While I am a nervous wreck. I thought it was supposed to be opposite."_

_"Just because I don't look nervous doesn't mean I am or was," Sydney informed, getting in the driver side of her car as Gage took the passenger side. "Those books Alex gave me helped me prepare for it." She looked at him and saw concern in his eyes. "Gage, relax... we will learn together." She handed him the pamphlets to look over while she drove back to Company B headquarters. "I told you that you will be involved in this pregnancy._

* * *

The door opened with some heavy laughter, bringing Sydney back to the present. Walker, Trivette, and Gage walked in, laughing at something. She smiled as she saw them.

"How are you feeling?" Walker asked as he sat his hat and coat on the rack near his desk.

"Big," Sydney half-teased, resting her hand on the bulge. "But okay. Just a few more weeks."

Walker smiled. "Yeah, and then your life will flip around and you'll want another one."

"Not in this lifetime," Sydney continued to joke with Walker as she walked back to her desk to sit down.

Trivette smiled. "So, when do you plan to take maternity leave?" he asked.

"Not until my water breaks," Sydney informed.

"I told you to take the last two weeks before the due date off," Walker interrupted. "You need to take it easy and not over work yourself."

"So, you want to tell me what was funny?" Sydney asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, just something Victor Rowe said during his arrest," Gage informed. "You would have to have been there." Gage sat at his desk with a cup of coffee.

Sydney missed being on field work. "Walker, I have that information you wanted on Lyle Herrick." Sydney stood up to bring the folder to Walker. Just then her water broke, leaving Sydney stunned and holding her abdominal, dropping the folder on the floor. "Not now," she whispered in pain and Walker looked up in time to see her bend over. A flashback to when Alex's water broker popped in his mind and he immediately got up.

"Call 911 and get an ambulance," Walker ordered as Gage looked up to see Sydney. He was immediately at her side along with Walker. Trivette dialed 911 and the ambulance was on its way.

Less than 30 minutes later, Sydney was in the hospital, comfortable as they could get her. Her contractions varied between every 20 to 30 minutes, but the doctor confirmed that her water had broken, so she going to be delivering the baby soon.

Gage sat next to her as she slept for a little while. He reflected on the dinner with the Walker's and Trivette, a few weeks after she found out she was pregnant.

* * *

_Sydney helped Alex set the table and bring the dinner to the table. Her morning sickness had almost subsided, only sensitive to certain aromas. But the dinner Alex had cooked smelled great and she couldn't wait to dig in._

_Gage, Trivette, and Walker were sitting in the living, talking about a current case._

_"Dinner is ready," Alex called, picking Angela up from the playpen and putting her in her highchair._

_Walker assisted Alex into her chair and then sat down. Gage attempt to assist Sydney, but Sydney had no desire to be helped. She nodded in thanks, though. She sat down and Gage sat down next to her._

_They said a small prayer before eating and dinner conversation was nice. After dinner was finished and the dishes were done, all five of them sat down in the living to talk._

_"Sydney," Trivette began. "Out of idle curiosity, you never told us who the father is. Did you go to a sperm bank?"_

_Everyone looked at Sydney, waiting for her to answer._

_"I don't think she went to a sperm bank," Walker said. "When she told me, it sounded like it took her by complete surprise."_

_"And it is still a complete surprise," Sydney answered. "It is still hard to believe that I am." Looking at Gage, she looked for a sign from him to okay her response. "The father of the baby and I have talked and we have come to an agreement. He will still be a part of the child's life. We agree that the night I conceived was not a mistake, just something that shouldn't happen again."_

_Everyone was waiting in anticipation for a name._

_"So, do we know the guy?" Trivette asked impatiently._

_"Yeah, he is sitting next to you," Sydney answered, smiling._

_"Gage!" Trivette, Walker, and Alex all said in shock and surprise as they looked from her to Gage._

_"So, when's the wedding?" Alex asked immediately, realizing they had finally given into their unspoken desire for one another._

_"We aren't getting married," Sydney told her. _

_Alex looked disappointed. "Did you agree to that, Gage?" she asked._

"_Sort of," Gage responded. "I told her I can't promise anything, but I will give her support and the space she wants. Like she said, I will still a part of the child's life no matter what. So, I still get to be a father."_

"_Don't you want to marry her?"_

"_I asked but she said no," Gage informed. "I told her I will not pursue her for marriage."_

_Walker finally spoke up, "so, no marriage but a baby. I always thought it was the other way around. I'm happy for the both of you, though. As long as you two are happy with the agreement, it is no place for me to disagree."_

"_Thanks," Sydney said._

_They stayed a little longer, before Sydney needed to go home and sleep. Gage left shortly after her. Everyone was in shock about him being the father and it took a few more weeks to finally absorb it all. Even he was still in shock about it._

* * *

Sydney squeezed Gage's hand as another contraction hit her. He came back to the present and supported her, giving her an encouraging smile.

"That's it, Syd," he told her and caressed her knuckles with his thumbs.

The contraction subsided and Sydney let out a long breath.

"You remember when we felt the baby kick for the first time," Gage began. "It was an incredible feeling to know that our son or daughter is active."

"Yeah, and then of course there were those nights when it wouldn't stop kicking and punching me and I couldn't get any sleep," Sydney responded.

They both reflected back when Sydney felt the first kick.

* * *

_Gage escorted Sydney to her apartment after a nice dinner they shared. Gage had asked her to join him and to talk about the baby and suggests some names if it was either a boy or a girl. Sydney agreed and had a nice time of not only talking about names for the baby, but of everyday life._

_As they entered her apartment, Gage rested his hand lightly on her belly. Sydney had gotten used to Gage doing that ever since she started to show._

_"I love you, little one," Gage whispered into her belly just as Sydney and Gage felt a little thump against her belly._

_"Oh my God," they both exclaimed. Sydney placed her hand over Gage's where the thump took place._

_"Was that what I think it was?" Gage asked, looking at Sydney._

_Sydney nodded. "It reacted to your voice."_

_Gage was so happy that he had got to feel and experience that moment. He wrapped his arms around Sydney and kissed her deeply on the lips. Sydney did not oppose his action, and kissed him back. If she was true to herself, she didn't want to ever stop kissing him. But she pushed herself away and shook her head slowly._

_"We can't Gage," Sydney reminded him, her hands still on his chest._

_Gage just nodded. "I know, but sometimes I can't resist myself. Everything with this baby is new to me and makes excited and happy."_

_"I know. It is new to me too." Sydney agreed, hugging him. "Thanks for dinner. I'll see you at work tomorrow."_

_Gage nodded, kissed the top of her head and departed._

* * *

The doctor came in, interrupting their train of thought.

"Hello, Ms. Cooke, and how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Alright," Sydney responded.

"It says here your water broke around noon." He glanced at the clock. It was now a little after 6 in the evening. He checked the charts and the read outs. Everything looked normal. "Let see how dilated you are." The doctor checked and made a 'hrmm' sound.

"Looks like you are progressing slowly," the doctor informed. "But no worries. Sometimes it takes a little long for reach 5 centimeters, but after that, it should go by faster. Just get some rest." The doctor turned to leave and then remembered. "Would you like your other friends to come in to see you?"

"No, thanks," Sydney responded. She didn't want them to see her like this.

The doctor departed and Sydney looked at Gage.

"I really don't know if I am ready to have the baby," Sydney admitted to Gage.

"You can't hold in you forever," Gage responded, caressing her abdominal lightly. "Listen, I'll be right back. I'll go tell our friends that you are doing fine and then I'm going to get something to drink. Now don't go having the baby without me."

Sydney smiled and waved him off.

After Gage left, another contraction hit her hard and she did her breathing. After it subsided, Sydney decided to close her eyes and try and get some sleep.

Ten hours later, Sydney had finally reached 6 centimeters in dilation. The doctors examed her and concluded since the baby wasn't having any problems and Sydney was okay that they would not recommend anything to help speed the dilation along.

It was early the following morning and her friends went home for the night, but wanted to be called if she delivered during the night. Gage had stayed with her the whole time though. He slept peacefully on a cot the staff provided in the same room.

By nine, Sydney increased to 8 centimeters. Since it was getting closer to 10 centimeters, the only person that could stay was Gage with Sydney's permission. Sydney promised Gage that he could be there for her when she delivered.

* * *

_It was her first prenatal exam that used the ultrasound. Sydney laid on the exam table with a medical robe on that was pushed up over her belly and a blanket covering the rest of her. Dr. McCoy let Gage in and smiled._

_"Today, we will see what your baby looks like," she informed. "Now, it's going to be cold and feel weird."_

_Gage and Sydney looked at the screen as the doctor began to search for the baby._

_"Oh, there it is," she said, pointing at the screen to a miniature baby. Sydney stared wide-eyed as Gage looked at it in awe._

_"That's our baby?" Gage asked._

_"Yeah," the doctor responded. "There are the legs and arms. There is the head. Your baby is developing well."_

_Looking at Sydney, the doctor smiled. "I can actually tell the sex of the baby if you want to know."_

_"No," Sydney said as Gage said "yes" at the same time._

_Sydney looked at Gage. "I want to be surprised, don't you?"_

_"I don't know how much anticipation I can hold inside me," Gage informed, looking at Sydney and then to the doctor. "No, thanks, I suppose."_

_The doctor nodded and obeyed their wishes not to know the sex. Gage looked disappointed and Sydney told him, "you can be there when I deliver, so you can hear the announcement at the same time I do."_

_"That'll be great," Gage responded._

* * *

Sydney hadn't progressed much since nine. It was nearly 2 in the afternoon and Sydney was getting restless. She had heard that some can stay in labor for a couple of hours and some labor lasted over 24 hours. She was one of those that had to have the long labor.

She looked at Gage who smiled at her in comfort. "It's going to be okay, Syd."

"It's been 26 hours since my water broke, Gage," Sydney nearly hissed. "I am ready for this baby to come. I haven't gotten much sleep."

"And I have been with you through the whole time. Sydney, just relax and take it easy."

Sydney calmed down and apologized to Gage. During the brief silent moment, the baby's monitor started beeping loudly and startled them both. A few doctors came in to see what was going on.

"The baby is in distress," one doctor called out.

One checked her dilation and noted that she was almost 9 centimeters.

"What's going on?" Gage asked in panic.

"Sir, I'm afraid you have to leave," another doctor told him and escorted him out the door into the waiting room.

Before Gage left, he heard one doctor holler "prep for emergency c-section."

When Gage arrived in the waiting room, he was ready to fall to his knees. His friends saw him and Trivette supported him to a chair.

"What's going on?" they immediately asked. Gage wasn't really sure who asked it or maybe they all did.

"The baby is in distress and I heard one doctor say "emergency c-section"," Gage responded, placing his heads in his hands. "God, please let Syd and the baby be okay." Tears fell from Gage's eyes as his friend's supported him.

A few hours later, Sydney was laying in the recovery room with her new bundle of joy in her arms. Her daughter was finally here. Before they prepped for the emergency c-section, the monitors returned to normal and Sydney began to have heavy contractions and became 10 centimeters dilated.

She delivered almost thirty minutes ago and the midwife was helping her adjust to feed the baby for the first time. The baby latched and Sydney was caught surprised how it felt.

"Wow," was all she could say.

"When you are finished, she will unlatch," the nurse informed. "Also, I haven't told your friends that you have had the baby. Would you like me to get them for you once you are finished feeding her?"

"If you wouldn't mind," Sydney said, looking at her daughter with tears of joy in her eyes. She caressed the newborn's cheek as she suckled contently for her food.

The nurse excused herself, telling her to ring once she was finished feeding the baby.

In her arms, the baby fell asleep and unlatched herself. Sydney rang for the nurse and she arrived, helping her adjust the baby and covering up.

"Do you want to see your friends now?" the nurse asked.

"Yes," Sydney said, anxiously. She missed her friends company and especially Gage's support.

A few minutes later, she heard the door open and looked up. It was only Gage. He closed the door, looked at her and smiled.

"I was so worried," Gage said as he walked towards the bed. "How are you feeling?"

Sydney looked at him and smiled. "I'm tired, but good." Looking down at the infant bundled in the pink blanket, Gage followed her eyes and looked at the same infant.

"Meet your daughter," Sydney said.

Gage bent over and looked closer at his daughter. "She's beautiful," Gage said in awe.

"Go ahead and hold her," Sydney offered her up to him. He cautiously took the baby like was instruct during those parenting classes he took to ready himself.

"Oh, my, Syd," he said. "Well, hello, little one." He whispered to her, almost afraid to wake her.

"Are we still in agreement with the name?" Sydney asked, adjusting herself in the bed.

"Emily Rose," Gage recalled. "Yes. She looks like an Emily Rose."

Sydney smiled. "I'm sorry you couldn't have stayed."

"What happened?" Gage asked as he sat down, still holding Emily.

"She got tangled in her umbilical cord. She managed to untangle herself though, after you left. After that, everything happened so fast. I was fully dilated and began to push. Gage, I am really sorry. I know I promised you."

"Things happen and you are both okay," Gage assured her. "She is tiny. What are her stats?"

"She weighs 5lbs and 6 oz with a height of 18 and ¾ inches," Sydney informed. "They said even though she was a month early, her organs are fully developed and in working condition."

"I can't believe she is finally here," Gage said as he stood back up and handed Emily back to Sydney. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go get Walker, Alex, and Trivette. If you want to see them."

"Of course," Sydney said.

"Are you sure?" Gage asked.

"Yes, I want to see our friends," Sydney assured as Gage left to get their friends.

Another minute passed and the room was filled with their friends. Alex was the first to ask to hold her.

"Oh," she smiled, holding Emily close to her. "Congratulations. She is perfect."

Everyone congratulated her and got to see and hold the newborn. It was another hour before they decided to go so Sydney could get some sleep. They bided a farewell to Gage and Sydney and departed, leaving the two alone with their daughter.

"I can't believe this," Gage began, holding the infant again and sat back down in the chair next to Sydney. "I'm a father."

"Yes, you are," Sydney smiled.

There were a few minutes of silence, then Gage stood up, place Emily in her bed and walked over to Sydney. He sat on the side of the bed and looked at her.

"Sydney, being pregnant changed our relationship. Delivering her completely changes things." Gage took hold of her hands in his and looked directly at her. "I have given it some thought. I know you do not want marriage..."

"Gage..." Sydney interrupted.

"No interruptions, listen to me, Syd."

Sydney nodded.

"Like I was saying, you do not want marriage and I do. Seeing Emily made me make up my mind." Reaching into his shirt pocket, he presented Sydney with an engagement ring. Sydney looked from him to the ring and back to him.

"Gage..." she shook her head as tears began to fall.

"I love you Sydney Cooke. I always have, ever since I first saw you. Your independence and your sassiness attracted me to you. You always say what is on your mind, except for what you really feel towards me. I see it in your eyes. You want to say yes, but something is stopping you from doing so. What are you hiding from me?"

Sydney wiped the tears away and forced a smile. "Nothing, Gage. I am not hiding anything from you. Except... I love you too. I am afraid that marriage will make me too dependent. I don't want that."

"You will not have to give up your independence," Gage assured. "So, what do you say?"

"What are you asking?" Sydney asked him.

Gage had to laugh at her question. "I am asking for your hand in marriage. For you to marry me and make us a real family."

End of Chapter 5


	6. Trials of Sydney Chapter 6

Title: Trials of Sydney Chapt. 6  
Rated: PG-13  
Author: Babs  
Disclaimer: I own nothing... at least what is in this story, except for the idea and any made-up characters.

She was teasing him and when he proposed, Sydney's heart fluttered and her stomach did flip-flops. She decided that it was time to stop denying her true feelings. After all, they have been through a lot together; the ups and downs a working relationship, her pregnancy, and their child. Even though he had asked her before, he didn't sound as sincere as he did now. She lifted her hands and caressed his cheeks and smiled. "Yes, Gage. I will marry you."

It took him a few moments to realize her answer and grinned. "Syd, you just made me the happiest man alive." He bent forward and kissed her softly, caressing her lips with his, making both of their hearts flutter and filled with joy. He pulled away slowly, and continued looking into her eyes. He kissed her lightly again and took her left hand, attempting to place the ring on her finger. "It's not fitting."

Sydney noticed that too. "My fingers are still swallon from the pregnancy," she informed. "Now, I think I need to get some sleep," Sydney told Gage with a smile. "Emily will be waking up soon for a new diaper and to be fed."

"Right," Gage agreed. He kissed her one last time and went to the couch and laid out across it.

Sydney and Gage fell asleep peacefully, content with what had just taken place; the birth of their daughter and an engagement.

* * *

The next day, Sydney and Emily were released from the hospital. The doctor examined them and declared they were in good health. That morning, Gage had went to Sydney's apartment to get something for her to wear and the baby's carseat.

Sydney emerged from the bathroom, dressed in loose jeans and a loose shirt. Around her neck, on a chain, was the engagement ring. Gage was holding Emily in the crock of his arms, unable to get enough of her. Sydney was unable to look away at the sight.

He smiled when he saw her and walked towards her.

"Are you ready to go home?" Gage asked and Sydney nodded enthusiastically. She never liked to stay at the hospital for long.

The flowers and the balloons that her friends and co-workers had sent to her were already at her apartment; Gage took them there early when he picked up her clothes.

Sydney fed Emily before getting dressed, so she should be good for the ride home. Gage opened the back door and handed Emily to Sydney. Sydney fastened her securely in the car seat and then got in the passenger side.

The ride home was mostly silence between them. Gage parked the car and helped Sydney out.

"I'll grab your bag, you can take Emily," Gage informed, lifting her bag out of the car as she unfastened Emily, who was still sleeping.

Gage opened the door and let Sydney go in first to her apartment. She flicked on the lights and standing in her living room were Walker, Alex, Angela, and Trivette, all smiling at her.

"Welcome home, Sydney," Walker said first, followed by Trivette.

"Baby!" Angela called out in a loud voice. Alex hushed her.

"Emily is sleeping, sweetie," Alex told her 18 month old daughter.

"Emlee," Angela repeated, smiling. "Anty Sid. Baby. Hold."

Sydney laughed at what Angela was trying to say. "When you are bigger you can hold her.

"I big girl," Angela quickly responded. She wiggled down from her mom's hip and walked over to Sydney.

"I hold if I sit?" Angela asked, looking at Sydney with her blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, not right now. Emily needs to sleep."

At the time, Gage returned to Sydney's side and smiled. "Did you want me to go lay her down."

"Please," Sydney handed Emily to Gage, who took her into Sydney's bedroom and placed her in the crib.

"Is she going to be sleeping in your bedroom?" Alex asked as she lifted Angela up and placed her in the portable high chair.

"For a little while," Sydney responded, looking at the food on the table. "You guys cooked for me?"

"Actually, Alex did. Gage let us come over and wait for your return," Trivette informed.

Gage joined them and they sat down at the table to eat and talk.

As they finished eating, Alex looked over at Sydney and saw what was around her neck. "Oh, my..." she said, which had everyone turn to her. Alex pointed to the necklace and everyone else looked as well.

"Is that what I think it is?" Trivette asked.

Sydney nodded. "Gage proposed to me last night. We're getting married."

There was a round of 'congratulations' and 'finally', which also promoted laughter from the group.

"Have you decided on a date yet?" Alex asked, excited for them.

"No, and right now, we will be taking it one day at a time," Sydney informed. "I don't want anything big like yours and Walker's wedding."

Gage nodded in agreement. "Something small with just friends and family. Which reminds me... I should call Jules and tell her she has a niece."

"That would be a good idea," Sydney agreed.

Sydney picked up her dirty dishes and began to run the water for dishes, when Alex scooted her aside. "I've got it. Besides, your daughter will be waking up soon, wanting to be changed and fed."

"How do you know?" Sydney asked.

"Because I have been through it," Alex reminded her. "Go sit down. After I am done with the dishes, Walker, Angela, and I will leave."

"Actually, go ahead and leave now," Gage responded. "Walker says Angela is getting crabby. I can get the dishes."

Walker showed up behind Gage with Angela in his arms. "Plus, Sydney looks like she is ready to pass out from exhaustion. You do remember how it was after you had Angela?"

"Yes, I do," Alex responded, leaving the rest of the dishes for Gage to finish off. "Sorry." She hugged Sydney and then Gage. "Get some sleep and we will see you later."

Sydney and Gage walked the Walker's and Trivette to the door. Trivette bent down and kiss Sydney on the forehead. "Hope to see you soon at headquarters. We will miss you while you are gone."

"Good-night," Sydney told her friends. "I'll see you soon."

The door shut after they left, leaving Sydney and Gage alone. "I'm surprised they left so willingly," Gage teased.

Sydney laughed. "Yeah, but they are right. I feel ready to pass out." She plopped herself down on her sofa and Gage joined her, ready to lean forward and plant her with a kiss when they heard Emily start crying. Sydney was up in a second while Gage was disappointed at the timing.

"Get the dishes done, please," Sydney asked as she left the living room and went to her bedroom.

Gage nodded and headed to the kitchen, placing the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. After dishes were done, Gage listened carefully and heard Sydney humming in her bedroom. He walked towards her bedroom, standing on the thresehold watching her. She had Emily in her arm, her chest bared feeding Emily as she rocked lightly in the rocker, humming softly. This was the first time Gage had seen Emily feed.

"Come on in, Gage," Sydney spoke softly to him. Gage entered slowly and sat down on the side of her bed.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you," Gage spoke softly back to her.

"Don't worry," Sydney assured. "She is almost asleep. Why don't you go ahead and use my phone to call your sister."

"Okay." Gage stood up and reached for her cordless phone, dialing his sister's number as he walked out of the room.

Gage returned to Sydney's room to see that Sydney was curled up on her bed, sleeping. He walked to the crib and saw Emily asleep as well.

"Join me," Sydney mumbled and Gage turned around to see Sydney was looking at him.

"Let me lock up," Gage told her and he returned a few minutes later to fulfill her request.

He took off his shoes and slid on her bed behind her. "Hold me," she mumbled and he spooned against her, holding her close but not tight. Soon he heard the steady breathing of sleep from her and he drifted off too.

* * *

Gage woke first the next morning. He glanced at the clock and it was still early. Just a couple hours ago, Gage vaguely remembered Sydney getting up out of his embrace to feed Emily. He still slept, but heard her whispering sweet words to Emily as she fed.

Next to him, Sydney was still asleep, looking sweet and peaceful. He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her cheek softly. Without waking her, he slipped out of bed and decided to cook her breakfast.

Sydney stretched as she woke. She smelled bacon as she did wake. Sitting up in bed, she remembered that Gage was still her and spent the night. Gage walked in and smiled.

"Breakfast for the mother of my child," Gage smiled and sat the tray on the side of her hips.

"Thanks, but Sydney would do," Sydney teased.

"Very well," Gage agreed. He went to the crib to see Emily awake and alert, but not crying. "She's awake."

Sydney began to eat before she had to feed Emily.

"My sister plans to drop by, if that's okay," Gage informed her.

"Today? When?" Sydney asked.

"She told me in the afternoon, after she finishes a report," Gage informed her. "She is anxious to meet her."

"I'm sure she is," Sydney responded, taking a bite. "This is good. Thanks, Gage."

After breakfast, Emily was fed and then put down for a little bit.

"How are you feeling?" Gage asked as they exited her room and went into the living room.

"Fine, I guess," Sydney responded. "I feel great, but I'm still tired. You know how it is after an adrenaline rush. You are tired, but you are still alert."

"Yeah," Gage nodded as he sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. "Alex plans to drop by with Angela as well, but they will be here during her lunch."

"Alright," Sydney responded, sitting next to Gage as he selected a DVD to watch.

"When are you going back to work?" she asked Gage.

"Walker said I can have the weekend off and return on Monday," Gage informed, wrapping his arm around her and kissing her temple.

By the end of the movie, Sydney had fallen asleep. Gage lightly shook her awake and smiled. "Sleepy-head," he teased.

She smiled back. "Yeah." Standing up, she headed back to her bedroom and laid on her bed and slept.

* * *

Around 2 in the afternoon, Gage heard a soft knock on the door. He stood up from the table and went to get it.

"Jules!" he smiled in greeting, giving his sister a big hug.

"Hey, Francis," she smiled back at him. "Proud father?"

"Very proud," Gage told her.

"So, where is she?" Julie couldn't contain her excitement.

"Sleeping, as is Sydney," Gage informed. "I'll go get her though."

"The baby, not Sydney," Julie teased him as Gage went to the bedroom, carefully retrieving his daughter for his sister.

"Where you going with her?" Sydney asked, mumbling.

"How...?" Gage began and looked at her.

"Mother's instinct," Sydney smiled.

"Jules is here," Gage informed. "Go on back to sleep. We'll be okay."

Sydney fell back to sleep as Gage closed the door.

Back in the living room, Gage handed his daughter to Julie.

"Oh, Gage, she is absolutely beautiful," Jules exclaimed as she looked at the face of her niece. "She looks just like Sydney."

"Yeah, except she has my ears and eyes," Gage informed as he sat down.

"I don't have long," Jules told her brother. "I have a new assignment."

"That's fine. You'll be able to watch her grow."

"And spoil her rotten." Planting a gentle kiss on Emily's forehead, Jules handed her back to Gage. "I better get going. I'll call you later."

"See you later, sis," Gage stood up and kissed his sister's forehead. "Behave yourself."

Jules just smiled and left.

Gage returned Emily to her bed and decided to clean Sydney's apartment for her.

* * *

Two weeks later, Sydney's apartment was crowded with boxes from Gage's apartment. They agreed to move in together and live at her apartment because it was bigger and newer. Gage returned to work, went to his apartment, packed and loaded his car, and returned to Sydney's every night with a car load.

Emily stayed awake more and became more alert to her surroundings. Her eyes even followed a toy or rattle. Sydney was on the couch, her knees up and feet propped on the coffee table with Emily on her thighs, cooing to her daughter and making her daughter smile. Sydney couldn't get enough of her smiles. Gage walked in with the last load of boxes from his car.

"The landlord said there is someone interested in buying my old apartment," Gage informed, locking the door behind him.

"Good," Sydney responded. "This is going to take some time to get use to."

"I know," Gage agreed. "I'm not use to it either." He sat next to Sydney in the same position and held his hands out to take Emily.

Sydney obliged and placed Emily on Gage's thighs. "She misses you during the day," Sydney told him.

"How can you tell?" Gage asked, shaking the rattle lightly and Emily's eyes averted to it.

"She knows when you are gone," Sydney began. "She is crankier and fusses a lot more. She might be 2 weeks, but she knows who you are."

Gage smiled. "Well, it's good to know that when I get off work, I have the most gorgeous ladies waiting for me at home."

Sydney smiled along with him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I was thinking, Gage. Since we are becoming a family, what do you say to a portrait?" Before Gage could say anything, Sydney continued. "We wouldn't have to buy much. Just one for us and Jules and Trivette and Walker."

"True," Gage nodded. "I don't see a problem with that. When did you want to get it done?"

"After I loose more of this baby weight."

"Hey now." Gage looked at her. "You look great." He bent down and kissed her.

Sydney kissed him back and then pulled away. "I love you," she told him.

"I love you too, Sydney."

Later that night, after Sydney and Gage bathed Emily and Sydney had fed her and they put her down for the night, Sydney and Gage sat on the couch cuddling each other.

"Are you tired?" Gage asked Sydney, as he ran his hand through her hair and smiling.

"No, not really," Sydney responded, getting use to the petting that Gage does.

"Well, how about we make some wedding plans?" Gage suggested.

"Alright," Sydney agreed. She grabbed a pad and pen and sat back down, close to Gage again.

"Something small," Sydney began. "And not fancy. I want it to be simple."

"Agreed," Gage smiled, massaging her neck.

Sydney got slightly distracted with Gage's massage, but it felt too wonderful to tell him to stop. "Just close friends and family. Maybe have it at C.D.'s or headquarters?"

"We haven't been to C.D.'s in a while. We can have it at the park near here."

"Outside? The weather would have to cooraporate."

"If it isn't nice, we will have a backup, like C.D.'s or headquarters. And since we agree on a small wedding, it won't be hard to get the word out."

"When do you want it to take place?" Sydney asked, looking behind her to him.

"As soon as possible," Gage said, smiling as he caught her head and bent down to kiss her.

"How about two months from now? By that time, Emily will be almost 3 months and we will be able to be intimate on our wedding night."

Gage was shocked to hear her say 'intimate', but she was right. Anything before that was not allowed. He nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Sydney scribbled the date down as well as the list of guests. "I will ask Alex to stand beside me."

"And I will ask Walker... or Trivette to stand by me," Gage told her.

"You can have both," Sydney suggested.

"Who would Trivette be with?"

"What about Erica?"

"I don't know if Erica will be back in time," Gage informed. "According to Trivette, she doesn't even know how long she will be."

"Well, hopefully she will be able to make it for the wedding." Sydney yawned. "Come on. I think that is enough planning for tonight."

Gage agreed and scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

"Gage... I really do not need carried," she informed him as he shut the door behind him.

"I know, just practicing," he teased and set her on her bed.

She just laughed and began to undress. She was still uncomfortable in front of Gage, so Gage turned away, but peaked a few times. She put her night clothes on and Gage turned around, undressing himself into his boxers and t-shirt. He slipped into bed with her and held her as they both fell asleep.

* * *

Two months later, in an outdoor ceremony, Gage and Sydney were married along with their friends and family watching. Gage wore beige slacks and white button-up shirt, as Sydney wore an almost form-fitting, ankle length white cotton dress. Sydney couldn't believe it herself as she kissed Gage. Tears fell as she hid herself in Gage's chest after their kiss. She heard her friends clap and Gage's soothing words. She turned to him and then the witnesses. Jules handed Emily to them and snapped a picture.

"A family," she whispered to herself and smiled.

The End


End file.
